


Sur les genoux du Père Noël

by Petite_Laitue



Series: Christmas Stories [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Gen, M/M, Mall Santa Claus, One-Sided Attraction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28262241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petite_Laitue/pseuds/Petite_Laitue
Summary: Lors d'une séance shopping, Warren, Andrew et Jonathan aperçoivent le Père Noël du centre commercial.
Relationships: Warren Mears/Andrew Wells
Series: Christmas Stories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047787
Kudos: 1





	Sur les genoux du Père Noël

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> _Ce texte a été écrit il y a très longtemps à l'occasion d'un meme de Noël posté en décembre 2014. Ou 2013. Ça date !_

« Mais c'est quoi tous ces morveux ?! Ils ne sont pas censés être à l'école ? maugréa Warren en manquant de se faire renverser par deux gamins qui rejoignaient leur mère en courant.  
\- Je suppose qu'ils sont là pour voir le Père Noël, répondit Andrew en pointant du doigt l'attroupement devant le décor en carton-pâte censé représenter l'atelier du pôle nord.  
\- Ah oui, c'est vrai que le centre commercial organise des activités pour les fêtes. Ma mère voulait que je postule pour un emploi saisonnier.  
\- Tu aurais surement fait un excellent lutin.  
\- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Je ne suis pas si petit d'abord ! s'indigna Jonathan vexé.  
\- Tu parles, répliqua le constructeur de robots d'un air désintéressé avant de laisser échapper un sifflement appréciateur en contemplant la foule massée à quelques mètres d'eux. En parlant de lutin, j'irais bien lutiner l'elfe du Père Noël.  
\- Mouais elle est pas mal.  
\- Bon c'est pas tout ça, faut encore qu'on passe au magasin de BD. Warren soupira en remarquant qu'Andrew avait toujours les yeux fixés sur l'homme vêtu de rouge. Hé ! T'as fini de rêver ?  
\- Hein... Désolé, j'arrive.  
\- Rassures moi, tu ne veux pas aller faire un tour sur ses genoux quand même ?  
\- Euh non...J'étais juste en train de penser que... Enfin bien sûr que non. On y va ? »

Il était difficile d'avouer qu'il avait en effet songé à aller faire part de ses souhaits au vieux barbu. Et encore plus difficile d'admettre que ce n'était pas exactement sur les genoux du Père Noël qu'il avait envie de s'asseoir.


End file.
